


Catching Sirius

by Graceless_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Lady/pseuds/Graceless_Lady
Summary: Being in a dorm full of teenage boys meant that catching your friends in compromising positions every once in a while was pretty much unavoidable.But while catching Peter enjoying himself in the communal bathroom in third year had been the source of relentless teasing for months, and accidently walking in on Remus in the prefects’ bathroom had led to a week of Remus avoiding eye contact and hardly speaking a word to any of them, James’ situation with Sirius seemed entirely different.First and foremost, over a week had past but James had not found the courage to even tell Sirius, let alone tease him for it. Even more disturbing, however, was that James could not stop his mind drifting back to the memory every time it was left anything less than fully occupied.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Catching Sirius

Catching Sirius in the act had been, well, not at all what James was expecting. Being in a dorm full of teenage boys meant that catching your friends in compromising positions every once in a while was pretty much unavoidable. In fact, given how little space Sirius and James, in particular, gave each other, it was a miracle that James hadn’t walked in on Sirius sooner. But then again Sirius and James were smarter than the average teenager, not only did they have an extensive knowledge of the secret passages and rooms Hogwarts contained but they also had an impressive collection of locking and concealing charms at their disposal honed from many years of mischief making.

So while, catching Peter enjoying himself in the communal bathroom in third year had been the source of relentless teasing for months, and accidently walking in on Remus in the prefects’ bathroom had led to a week of Remus avoiding eye contact and hardly speaking a word to any of them, James’ situation with Sirius seemed entirely different. First and foremost, over a week had past but James had not found the courage to even tell Sirius, let alone tease him for it. Even more disturbing, however, was that James could not stop his mind drifting back to the memory every time it was left anything less than fully occupied.

++++

Such things couldn’t have been further from James mind on that sunny Sunday afternoon as he stormed down the corridor in a rage, scattering terrified first years as he went, after what could only be described as the worst quidditch practice of his life.

For the first time since being accepted on the team, James had stormed off half-way through practice, something he knew he would pay for at the next training session, but right now he couldn’t care less. James could not believe the stupidity of the current quidditch captain, especially given that position should have been his, after the previous captain had retired to focus on his NEWTs. Instead of giving the team their best chance of success against a strong Ravenclaw line up, the new ‘captain’ had decided that all players including inexperienced subs should be given an equal opportunity on the pitch. _A ridiculous unheard-of strategy_ , James had fumed, _one that not even the softest hearted of the Hufflepuff captains had attempted._

To add insult to injury James had also given up a perfectly good Hogsmeade weekend for this trite and as such wouldn’t even have his friend’s around to help get his mind off it. Despite this, James made the beeline for the dorms. In his rage he had not even taken a shower before leaving the pitch. Whether or not he decided on surprising his friends in Hogsmeade he would need to get cleaned up first.

Taking the stairs to the boy’s dorms two at a time, James extended his hand to open the dorm door - only to be rebuffed. James frowned at the invisible force field in front of the door. Extracting his wand from his filthy quidditch robes he probed the magic gently with his own, finding a magical signature that was almost as familiar as his own.

“Sirius,” He muttered under his breath, and set about disarming the lock. Barring Remus and Peter from their dorm was a semi-regular occurrence, much to Remus and Peter’s annoyance, but James simply could not conceive of a reason for Sirius to lock James out.

The charms weren’t particularly difficult to undo, obviously designed to act more as a deterrent. Finally, through the door, James discarded his broom on the floor of the empty dorm room and moved towards their shared bathroom about to call out Sirius’ name. But the strange silence of the room stopped him, quietly James moved toward the bathroom, wand still held loosely by his side. He could hear the sound of the shower running, another red flag that he simply ignored pushing the ajar bathroom door open.

Sirius stood with his back to door, his dark hair falling elegantly down his neck, one hand propping himself up against the tiles, the other wrapped around his hardened cock. His strokes firm and luxuriously slow.

James’s lower body filled with a heat so immediate he felt dizzy with it.

It was fact more than opinion that Sirius was gorgeous. James had been there as girls fawned over his best friend, had been subjected to the note passing and giggling that surrounded him around Yule ball time each year. James had watched as girls and even some boys flushed and spluttered when Sirius spoke to them in class. But watching him like this, with his long slender limbs on display, all ivory skin and hard planes, it felt like James finally _understood_ just how gorgeous Sirius was. James watched breathlessly as Sirius’s muscles tensed.

He was well aware he should move, leave, shut the door, even call out.

Anything was better than just standing there.

Just watching. 

++++

A week and a half later James was still not dealing with it well.

They had just completed their transfiguration practical and were lounging at their usual desk at the back of the classroom. Their configured swans were waddling around the room attacking unsuspecting classmates as they attempted (and largely) failed to produce their own birds from thin air.

It should have been hilarious. But James was too caught up in his swirling thoughts to find the humor in much these days.

“Okay, really out with it?” Sirius hissed, looking irritated with his eyebrow raised questioningly.

James fidgeted, racking his brain for an acceptable lie, but failed.

“I saw you alright.”

Sirius gave him an uncomprehending look.

“Um,” James said, lowering his voice and searching for a delicate way to put it. “Last Sunday after quidditch, I left early and you were in the dorm bathroom…” James trailed off avoiding eye contract.

“Oh” Sirius said, drawing James attention back to his face. “God, Prongs.” He said with a half laugh, returning to his usual cocky self even if it seemed a bit forced. “How many signposts do you need? Honestly! I must have put like three locking charms on that door.”

“I know,” James said, miserably, in hindsight it all made sense.

“So, what,” Sirius said after the silence has started to become uncomfortable, “You’re just… embarrassed?”

James shrugged.

“Do you, um, want to talk about it?” Sirius offered, his voice low and open.

If it had been anyone else James had walked in on, he would have had no problem spilling his guts to Sirius, but...

“I don’t know,” James replied truthfully.

Sirius chewed on his lip looking uncomfortable.

James felt his irritation spike, now they were both uncomfortable, great.

“You know what Pads, I will be fine, forget about it.”

“Are you sure?” Sirius asked even as his eyes silently begged for him to be let off the hook.

James almost laughed at Sirius’s hopeful expression.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” With a friendly punch to Sirius’s arm, the two returned to their regularly-scheduled friendship.

++++

Or at least that was what James had hoped for, but the dreams refused to stop. It didn’t seem to matter how long he spent wanking to the memories of Lily in the short skirt she had once worn to Hogsmeade or to contraband muggle magazines Peter had snuck in, before bed, dreams of Sirius still haunted him.

After one particularly cantankerous Quidditch practice, where more than one person had muttered under their breath that James needed to get laid, James decided that something had to change.

James waited for the rest of the team to leave the changing rooms, which wasn’t that long given they all but fled his company. James stripped and entered the empty showers, where the hot water quickly warmed his skin and soothed his muscles. Sighing he let himself sink into the warm stream letting his mind comfortably wonder. As had unfortunately become commonplace since the incident, his mind decidedly snagged on Sirius. But this time James didn’t fight it, it was just a harmless fantasy after all.

James let Sirius’s conjured image settle in his mind, as he had seen him on that fateful day. The Sirius of his fantasy steadied himself against the shower wall with one hand while the other occupied itself stroking his length. James mimicked this posture, his already hard cock welcomed his touch jerking in his hand. Breathing hard, James sped up his ministrations as the Sirius in his mind’s eye threw his head back in pleasure, his silky black hair falling down his back. He could feel pleasure pooling in his lower belly as his mind’s eye traced the memorised long lines and hard planes of Sirius’s body. With a final jerk, James felt pleasure explode within him, leaving him breathing heavily against the wall.

Finally recovered, James pushed himself off from the wall.

“Wow,” he shared with the empty room, before washing all evidence down the drain.

Within minutes he was fully dress and making his way back to the common room, feeling more satisfied and satiated than he had any right to. In a dreamlike, state James begun to climb the stairs to the boy’s dorm.

“Prongs!” Sirius said interrupting his thoughts, “I have a fantastic idea.”

James grinned, letting himself be drawn into Sirius’s confidence without hesitation.

++++

James tried not to wank to Sirius’s image too often, but he was teenage boy and, for reasons James tried not to dwell on, Sirius brought him to more powerful climaxes then the entire line-up of Witch Weekly’s hottest witches and wizards. As an added bonus, now that he was indulging himself in his waking hours, his dreams had become more manageable and less all-encompassing.

A drawback to the whole situation was, of course, the guilt. Mainly when he was in Sirius’s company, but as it was Sirius, that turned out to be an excessive amount of the time. But at least it didn’t seem to affect his friendship, overly, apart from the rare guilty once over James allowed himself for more material and a sometimes hyperawareness to Sirius’s touch. James thought things were going rather well all things considered.

Unfortunately, Sirius was rather observant, at least when it came to James.

It all came to a head on the night following Gryffindor’s victory over Ravenclaw during the first match of the season. Sirius had, as always, somehow managed to pull together a party in James’ honour at a moment’s notice.

Sirius raised a glass of spiked punch and was followed by the rest of the room. “To James Potter!”

A chorus of voices followed Sirius’s lead charging their glasses to James. James revelled in the adoration of his housemates. That was, until Sirius draped his arm around James’s shoulders. Already feeling overly sensitive from the high of winning and the alcohol, James’ flinched at the contact. Sirius frowned as James extracted himself and guiltily fled his friend’s company.

+++

Much later in the night, James was feeling pleasantly intoxicated as he watched Lily and Marlene sway together in a lazy attempt to follow the beat of the music pumping seemingly from nowhere. That was until a Sirius shaped object completely blocked his field of vision.

“We need to talk.” Sirius said tensely, yanking James up by the arm.

“Hey?” James half-heartily protested. Before allowing himself to be dragged up to their dormitory.

It wasn’t as if he particularly minded. Having avoided Sirius for most of the night James found himself missing his best friend’s company despite his confused feelings.

Sirius shoved James onto the nearest bed before spinning around to slam the door shut and lock the door behind him in a rather impressive display of non-verbal magic.

James smiled dopily at the demonstration, “You’re really good at that.”

Sirius flushed, looking taken aback at the praise.

“Now is not the time for that.” Sirius said awkwardly waving away James’s compliment.

“Ok,” James said agreeably. His eyes settling fondly on his friend, noting the way his hair fell elegantly framing his face. James wanted to tell Sirius he was pretty, but thought it probably wasn’t the time for that either.

“Right.” Sirius said running a frustrated hand through his hair. “You need to tell me what is going on with you?”

James frowned Sirius’s distress finally breaking through his pleasant drunken haze. “What do you mean?”

Sirius’s levelled James with his sad grey eyes. “I mean why are you avoiding me at odd times, or flinching when I touch you? You never use to…”

James looked away, sinking feeling settling in his stomach. “I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Well I did.” Sirius said quietly.

James felt sick, his worst nightmares catching up with him.

“Is it because I…” Sirius started.

“It’s not you.” James interrupted quickly, unwilling to let Sirius torture himself. “It’s me.”

James flopped onto his back starting at the canopy, whether to avoid Sirius’s gaze or to stop the tears threatening to gather in his eyes, James wasn’t sure.

“I thought it would be ok if I just controlled it.”

“Controlled what?”

James sighed, trying to gather up the courage to let the whole sordid thing come out. “Do remember a few weeks ago when I told you I walked in on you…”

James could almost hear Sirius’s answering frown. “Yes, I do. You said you would get over it.”

“Well I didn’t.” James said.

A sickly silence followed.

Sirius gave a frustrated growl. “Look I am sorry James. I would erase your memory if I could. I didn’t realise you would find it so unbearably disgusting…”

James laughed loudly.

“Merlin, I wish it was that simple.” James said sitting up and facing Sirius who looked thoroughly distraught.

“I guess I could look into memory charms.” Sirius said his voice quiet and sad.

“That’s not what I meant.” James felt his frustration rise before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to continue. “I wasn’t disgusted, completely the opposite in fact. That’s the problem, I wasn’t amused or disgusted or whatever else you have worked yourself up into thinking, I was… excited I guess…” James managed to get out, not able to look at his friend.

“Oh.” Sirius replied.

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” James said his voice sounding distant.

“Give me a second, mate.” Sirius said, sounding more like himself.

“Right, ok.” James flopped back on the bed, praying to whatever gods where listening that he hadn’t just ruined the best friendship he had ever had.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Sirius asked after a long pause.

James rolled his eyes. “Why do you think? It’s not exactly the right response to watching your best mate jacking off.”

“Maybe.” Sirius responded, “But we have never really been your typical best mates.”

James let Sirius’s words wash over him and finally stopped feeling like he might throw up at any second.

“Yeah I guess.”

James felt as the mattress dip as Sirius lay down next to him.

“I thought you hated me you know?” Sirius confessed.

James sighed. “I thought you would hate me.”

Sirius shifted onto his elbow to look James in the eyes. “Well I guess that settles it we should just vow never to hate each other and then we don’t have to end up in this position again.”

“I guess so.” James said, with a soft smile.

Sirius eyes flicked to James’s lips as he moved slowly forward. James shifted before they touched.

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” Sirius said, firmly.

“Since when?” James said, despite the fact that his libido was demanding he shut up right now. However, he had just experienced a heart-stoppingly terrifying moment where he had feared his most important friendship was broken forever and was loath to put it in danger again. “Because if it since about 30 seconds ago, I don’t think…”

Sirius shifted so he was hovering directly above James. His arms caging James in, his knees pressing into both sides of James’s hips, his expression becoming predatory.

The rest of James’s sentence died on his lips.

“What if I was to tell you it has been on my mind a bit longer than 30 seconds?”

James swallowed, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything that wasn’t the Sirius’s unfairly inviting lips. Had they always been that plush.

“Um, well I guess that would be ok then.” James said, in a rush.

Sirius’s smile became impossibly broader. “Excellent.”

James grabbed Sirius by his stupid red and gold tie and smashed their lips together.


End file.
